It should have been me
by xPhoenixPrincessx
Summary: He watches her from a distance, grieving at her husbands funeral. He should be there with her, happy but he made his choice and left. oneshot told through Draco's POV.


**It should have been me.**

**Summary: **He watches her from a distance, grieving at her husbands funeral. He should be there with her, happy but he made his choice and left. -oneshot- told through Draco's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. If I did, I wouldn't be sat at home on my own writing this.

**AN:** I know, it's another fic but this is a short oneshot. Then I'll finish the next chapters on my other fics. Again sorry about crap spelling / grammar.

There she stands, her vibrant red hair dulled by the overcast sky and blowing around in messy waves across her face. Her bright, brown eyes have lost their shine and they now look like endless pits waiting to suck in any unsuspecting soul. Her creamy skin has turned a strange grey colour and the bags round her eyes are purple making her sprinkling of freckles stand out more. She looks like death itself but strangely she is still beautiful in my eyes. I never stopped loving her, even though I tried to tell myself that she meant nothing to me. I should be there with her now. I should be there comforting her, reassuring her that everything was going to be ok. I'm not though.

I see a tear fall past her now closed eyelids. I want to be there to wipe away her tears, I want to hold her in my arms once again. I look at her hand and see the white gold wedding ring. I should have been the one to place it on her finger, not him. I would have if I hadn't been so stupid. I see her reach down and take the hand of a small black haired boy with startling green eyes. That should have been my child.

I remember the day that she left me, nearly 4 years ago now. We were arguing again over something so stupid I can't even remember, most likely something to do with her going for a drink with _him_ and me being my typical jealous self blew up over it. I know that I'm the jealous type and she knew it too, I just couldn't stand to see _him_ touching what he shouldn't be touching. She was with me for crying out loud. I had no idea it would cause her to walk out on me, never to return again. It wasn't the first time that we had had the same arguement and the make-up sex was always mind-blowing, that's partly why I allowed the arguements to happen. I guess she just gave up on me.

_"Where have you been then?" I snapped._

_"Don't snap Draco, I just went for a drink with a friend!" she snapped back._

_"Might have guessed it would be St Potter." I spat out his name, I hated the git. I always had done and I always would, I know he's after her._

_"Harry's just a friend and you know that."_

_"He fancies you, he wants you and whatever St Potter wants St Potter gets." _

_"You know what? I'm sick of you, I'm sick of having the same arguements with you time and time again. Goodbye Draco." _

With that I watched her walk out of the door and out of my life. I tried to kid myself that she'd be back tomorrow, or the next day or the next but deep down I knew I'd lost her for good and I was right, she never came back to me. Instead she ran off to Potter. They were engaged soon after that and married even sooner. The wedding was the biggest wedding the wizarding world had ever known, I read about it in the Daily Prophet and I saw the photos. I was glad to see that she was happy even though I was pissed off that she was happy with _him_ and not me. It should have been me.

I see the coffin containing his body lowered into the ground and I hear a sob escape her lips as she leans on her youngest brothers shoulder. I'm not sorry that he's dead, about bloody time the stupid boy-who-won't-die died but I'm sorry that she's feeling all the pain that she is. Her son looks frightened and confused at the sight of his mother crying. It should be me over there, comforting her and holding our son.

The vicar finishes the service. I should be there helping her through this. She looks up and catches my eye and I can tell by the look in her eyes that she never stopped loving me. I know she knows that I never stopped loving her too.

**AN: **I know this is short but it's just something that was playing on my mind. Plus any excuse to kill Harry :) Remember I love reviews.


End file.
